Lien du sang
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: One Shot - Suite de " Cometh the Archer"
_**Lien du sang**_

Titre : Lien du sang

Auteur: Julia R.

Personnages: William Murdoch, Julia Ogden

Genre : Romance, Drama

Catégorie : K+

Résumé: One Shot - Suite de " Comet the Archer" .

Note : Une petite fiction totalement improvisée. En fait j'ai adoré ce dernier épisode, pour moi il était juste parfait ( et qu'importe les critiques que j'ai pu lire, il était MON épisode parfait!) J'avais quand même envie d'écrire un petit truc. Deux passages qu'on ne voit pas dans l'épisode. J'ai un seul micro regret, c'est la fin, je sais je veux toujours des bisous, mais là ouais, un petit câlin ou un baiser et je pense que cet épisode était le meilleur de tous les temps ! Alors pour tuer ma frustration ( vraiment toute petite en comparaison de ce que j'ai ressenti dans cet épisode) j'ai fait cette petite fiction. Bon, lecteurs soyez avertis, c'est du culcul la fraise, comme on dit, mais j'avais besoin de tendresse. Alors place à la tendresse ! Et encore un immense merci aux auteurs de cette série, vraiment vous êtes géniaux, même si y a des trucs parfois je me dis..." mouais, soit, pourquoi pas mais bon..." la plupart du temps je suis quand même vraiment pas déçue! Merci merci merci.

Disclaimers : Murdoch Mysteries ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Tout revient à la série et aux créateurs de Murdoch Mysteries

* * *

Il regardait la jeune femme mourir devant ses yeux. Il voyait son regard vide tourné vers le ciel, sa main qu'elle avait encore sur sa gorge, le sang. William reprenait doucement conscience, le froid lui glaçait le visage, la drogue ne faisait plus effet. Son cœur pourtant battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d' Eva Pierce, comme pour se persuader que tout était terminé une bonne fois pour toute. Il n'entendit pas le faible gémissement derrière lui, Julia qui murmurait son prénom du bout des lèvres.

-William, dit-elle à bout de souffle tant la douleur la tiraillait, William, gémit-elle sans pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes plus longtemps.

Il se tourna vers elle presque mécaniquement et il croisa son regard. Julia. Julia était en vie, devant lui. Elle gémit une fois encore et elle se laissa glisser au sol à bout de forces. Des bras forts l'encerclèrent avant qu'elle ne touche la neige, William l'avait pris contre lui, oubliant sa main cassée. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant profondément lorsqu'il la prise contre son torse, lorsqu'ils touchèrent délicatement le sol. Julia fourra son visage dans le cou de son époux, respirant son parfum, sentant la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Tout était terminé. Ils étaient réunis, tous les deux, en sécurité. Elle avait mal, tellement mal qu'elle se demandait comment il lui était encore possible d'être consciente.

-William, gémit-elle du bout des lèvres.

-Je suis là, répondit celui-ci au creux de son oreille en resserrant son étreinte, je suis là.

Il ferma les yeux à son tour, respirant profondément le parfum qui s'échappait des cheveux de son épouse, caressant du bout des doigts son dos, avant de déposer un doux baiser au-dessus de son oreille. Malgré la douleur, Julia se blottit autant qu'elle le put contre lui. Elle sentait le cœur de William battre, là où elle avait posé une main alors que ses doigts se refermait sur le tissu de son justaucorps. Elle avait besoin de se persuader que ce cauchemar était terminé, qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de son époux, en sécurité. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, en silence, tous les deux prenant conscience de la chance qu'ils avaient de pouvoir tenir l'autre dans ses bras. Et puis doucement William baissa les yeux vers Julia qui s'était faite plus lourde contre son torse. Il voyait sa blessure saigner, sa peau devenir pâle, sa respiration lente.

-Julia, Julia, murmura-t-il en l'éloignant un peu de lui pour relever son visage en plaçant sa main sous son menton, Julia, souffla-t-il sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ne dors pas, il ne faut pas que tu dormes, insista-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-J'ai...mal.

-Je sais, nous allons nous lever et retourner à Toronto, nous allons rentrer chez nous.

Julia acquiesça doucement et il ne résista plus une seconde avant de venir déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es en vie, murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le sien, et nous sommes ensembles. Julia tu es une femme forte et je te demande de ne pas flancher, c'est important, résiste.

Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de caresser du bout des doigts la joue de William.

-Rentrons à la maison, dit-elle simplement.

Ils se levèrent alors ensembles. Ils regagnèrent la cabane quelques courtes minutes suffisantes à William pour prendre un manteau et des gants. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, Julia regarda alors autour d'elle, cette cabane où son époux avait été prisonnier, ce lit, ces liens jonchant sur le sol. Elle sentit son souffle se couper et ce ne fut que lorsque William arriva à sa hauteur à nouveau qu'elle prit la parole.

-Elle voulait me tuer pour t'avoir, pour vivre ici avec toi.

Il acquiesça et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de continuer, il se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Mais elle ne savait pas à quel point notre amour est plus fort que tout le reste, dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Julia lui sourit avant de baisser les yeux vers le sol et voir la main blessée de son époux. Elle la prit dans la sienne, l'entendant pousser un gémissement de douleur à son tour.

-Elle t'a blessé?

-Je crois qu'elle est cassée, répondit William, mais pour l'instant il y a plus important, continua-t-il en écartant le pan du manteau de Julia et voir la tâche de sang sur sa chemise s'agrandir encore un peu plus, tu es faible, il faut rentrer à Toronto au plus vite. Je veux quitter cet endroit.

Une fois encore, elle acquiesça doucement. William passa son gant avec difficulté et bras-dessus, bras-dessous, il aida Julia à marcher jusqu'au chevaux pour la faire monter. Il prit le corps d'Eva qu'il attacha sur le second et il monta à son tour. Ils échangèrent un regard et doucement, ils se mirent en route, sans un mot, luttant pour ne pas s'évanouir de douleur et de fatigue.

* * *

Ils avaient effectué le chemin jusqu'à Toronto dans le silence le plus total, simplement serrés l'un contre l'autre, luttant pour ne pas s'endormir, sachant que le froid allait voir raison de leur état de santé et de leur fatigue. Ils devaient rester conscients jusqu'à l'hôpital. Lorsque la calèche s'arrêta devant la grande porte, William s'éloigna enfin de Julia. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il lui sourit tendrement.

-Nous sommes arrivés, tu vas pouvoir te reposer, murmura-t-il.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et il descendit de la calèche en tendant sa main valide vers elle. Elle la prit aussitôt et elle descendit à son tour non sans pousser un long gémissement de douleur. Doucement, ils marchèrent vers les marches et ils entrèrent. Julia fut reconduite à la chambre qu'elle avait quitté le jour précédant, entendant les plaintes du Docteur. William fut conduit dans une autre pièce pour qu'on lui soigne sa main blessée, pourtant, il lança un tendre regard à Julia. Il remarqua enfin à cet instant la façon dont elle était vêtue, avec ses vêtements, son chapeau encore sur la tête, ses cheveux en bataille. Le souffle de William se coupa lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Il la trouvait incroyablement belle et lorsqu'elle lui sourit, il comprit une fois encore la chance qu'il avait d'avoir cette femme merveilleuse dans sa vie. Il sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour elle avant de la voir disparaître dans la pièce, avant qu'une infirmière ne le prenne par le bras pour l'emmener avec elle.

* * *

Lorsque William revint dans la chambre de Julia, le calme était revenue. Elle portait à nouveau cette blouse d'hôpital, elle se trouvait dans le lit allongée mais pourtant bien réveillée. Le Docteur était auprès d'elle mais elle ne semblait pas l'écouter, elle accordait toute son attention à William qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte et qui ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

-Monsieur Murdoch, lança le Docteur en se tournant vers lui, je dois vous dire que j'admire votre épouse. Jamais je n'ai vu une personne, une femme, aussi tenace. Se réveiller d'un coma avec une telle blessure et faire tant de chemin en si peu de temps. Mais cette attitude était tout bonnement inconsciente, c'est un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie. Elle va avoir besoin de repos à présent.

-J'y veillerai, acquiesça William en souriant, merci Docteur.

Celui-ci adressa encore un regard au couple, voyant William contourner le lit pour s'approcher de son épouse et lui prendre tendrement la main sans quitter son regard. Il secoua alors la tête de gauche à droite et il quitta simplement la chambre, les laissant seuls. William porta la main de Julia à son visage pour y déposer un doux baiser sans quitter son regard.

-Ta main te fait encore mal? Demanda tendrement la jeune femme en touchant du bout des doigts les bandages de William.

-Un peu, mais ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas.

-William, murmura Julia en baissant les yeux, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi...pourquoi Eva Pierce voulait me tuer et pourquoi elle t'a gardé prisonnier dans cette cabane?

-Ce n'est pas le moment de...

-Elle t'aimait, coupa Julia tendrement, elle te voulait et en me tuant elle savait qu'elle le pourrait.

-Jamais je n'aurai été à elle Julia, murmura William en se penchant vers elle pour caresser son front, je n'aime que toi. Et je n'aimerai jamais aucune autre femme que toi. Tu le sais.

Julia acquiesça en baissant les yeux avant de le regarder à nouveau.

-William, j'ai besoin que tu me prennes dans tes bras, viens s'il te plait.

-Tu es blessée et ce lit est trop petit et nous... sommes à l'hôpital.

Julia ne répondit pas, son regard plongé dans celui de son époux qui lui sourit alors, ne résistant pas au charme de son épouse.

-Faites-moi un peu de place Docteur Ogden.

Elle lui sourit à son tour largement et elle se coucha sur le bout du lit, relevant les draps pour que William puisse la rejoindre. Il retira simplement ses chaussures et une seconde plus tard, il s'allongea tout contre elle. Le lit était bien étroit et Julia dû presque se coucher totalement sur le torse de William pour qu'ils puissent avoir assez de place. Elle poussa pourtant un gémissement de douleur mais lorsqu'elle sentit la main de William dans le creux de son dos, elle sourit une fois encore.

-Ca ira comme ça? Murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

-Oui, c'est parfait, répondit-elle en plaçant sa main sur le torse de William pour sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant que Julia n'inspire profondément, jetant un regard à la machine qui avait été relié à son cerveau. Elle avait demandé quel avait été cet engin et le Docteur lui avait simplement répondu que son époux l'avait construit pour mesurer son activité cérébrale. Il n'avait que très peu eu confiance en cette invention, mais Julia n'avait pu s'empêcher de sentir la fierté naître dans son cœur. Elle savait, elle, que cela avait fonctionné. Elle se souvenait du son de sa voix, elle savait qu'il lui avait dit _"Je t'aime"_ , elle savait qu'elle était liée à lui.

-William, soupira-t-elle sans quitter des yeux la machine, lorsque j'étais inconsciente, tu étais là n'est-ce pas? Tu m'as parlé.

-Oui j'étais auprès de toi, je te disais de t'accrocher, qu'un enfant quelque part allait avoir besoin d'une mère comme toi. Que je t'aimais.

Julia leva alors les yeux vers lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien, elle remonta un peu son corps pour aligner son visage au sien et caresser tendrement sa joue.

-Ils m'ont dit que tu m'as sauvé la vie.

-Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang et ton pouls était si faible, je t'ai donné le mien.

-Ton sang coule dans mes veines?

-Oui, je savais que nous étions compatibles et j'aurai tout fait pour te sauver.

-Même donner ce qui est en toi, ta source vitale.

-Ma vie, j'aurai donné ma vie pour toi.

Elle ne répondit pas, son regard toujours plongé dans le sien, dans ces yeux marrons où elle pouvait voir l'amour, la tendresse qu'il lui portait. William aurait tout fait pour la sauver, comme elle a tout fait pour le retrouver.

-William, j'ai ressenti quelque chose d'étrange, murmura-t-elle sans le quitter du regard, j'ai senti que tu étais en danger, je me suis souvenue d'Eva et ce qui m'a réveillé...elle se trouvait avec toi sur ce lit dans cette cabane. Elle t'a embrassé. Mon cœur m'a hurlé de me réveiller de venir te chercher, de te sauver, je ne peux pas l'expliquer c'était...

-Nous sommes liés Julia, répondit William en lui caressant le dos tendrement, j'ai pensé à toi, j'ai prié pour que tu vive et lorsqu'elle a voulu me détourner de toi je priai encore plus fort.

-Lorsque tu étais sur ce lit, est-ce qu'elle...elle te voulait et...

-Elle voulait que je lui fasse un enfant, termina William voyant le souffle de Julia se couper avant de quitter son regard, mais il ne s'est rien passé. J'ai lutté pour que cela n'arrive pas. Elle m'a...embrassé,plusieurs fois, dit-il d'une voix sèche qui s'étranglait dans sa gorge, elle s'est allongée sur moi, elle m'a...touché. Je lui ai fait croire que je voulais la même chose pour qu'elle me détache et lorsque j'en ai eu occasion je l'ai repoussé, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle m'a cassé la main. Mais même si je n'ai pas pu m'échapper, elle s'est éloignée.

Une fois son récit terminé il releva les yeux vers Julia pour voir les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il les essuya alors du bout des doigts.

-Je ne l'aurai pas laissé faire Julia, pour rien au monde.

-Pourquoi tous les psychopathes que tu connais t'embrassent? Dit-elle en souriant. Je comprends tu es très attirant mais ils pourraient arrêter tu ne crois pas?

Ils échangèrent un regard et Julia rit doucement, il en fit de même avant de se pencher un peu plus vers elle pour caresser son nez avec le sien et reprendre la parole sur ses lèvres.

-Il faut croire que je suis irrésistible. Mais saches que jamais personne ne me procure le plaisir que je ressens lorsque c'est toi qui m'embrasse. J'oublie tout le reste.

-Dans ce cas, souffla Julia sur ses lèvres avant d'encercler sa nuque de ses mains, il est temps que je te fasse oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé et les baisers d'Eva Pierce.

Il ne se passa qu'une seconde avant que Julia ne dépose ses lèvres contre celles de William. Ils n'avaient échangé aucun baiser depuis ce dimanche matin là, depuis qu'ils s'étaient trouvés dans leur lit à se remettre des longues minutes de passion qu'ils avaient partagé, ils n'avaient plus ressentit cette sensation de bien-être et de plénitude depuis que William avait laissé Julia quitter leur lit pour ouvrir la porte de la suite. A cet instant, ils sentaient la passion qu'ils avaient partagé ce matin là naître à nouveau. Alors que leur langues dansaient sensuellement, Julia poussa un gémissement, mais ce n'était en rien un gémissement de douleur, mais un gémissement de plaisir. Elle se sentait vivante à nouveau, sentant William la serrer étroitement contre lui alors que ses doigts dansaient dans son dos , alors que sa langue se montrait de plus en plus entreprenante. Ce ne fut que lorsque leur souffle vinrent à leur manquer qu'ils se séparèrent enfin, à contre cœur, posant leur front l'un contre l'autre pour reprendre leurs esprits.

-William, soupira doucement Julia, je sais que ce dimanche matin nous n'étions pas censés être là, que c'est peut être de ma faute si nous n'étions pas déjà partis.

-Ce n'était en rien de ta faute, ce n'est de la faute de personne.

-Si je ne t'avais pas demandé de rester avec moi, tu serais allé à l'Eglise et je serais partie moi-aussi.

-J'ai été heureux ce matin là, avant que tout cela n'arrive. Et je refuse de vivre dans la peur que cela ne se reproduise. Eva est morte Julia. Et il n'y avait qu'elle a blâmer pour sa folie. Alors, lorsque tu sortiras de cet hôpital, nous aurons un autre matin comme celui-là. Je te regarderai dormir, je te réveillerai tendrement et tu me demanderas de continuer, tu me laisseras te déshabiller et je te ferais l'amour, encore et encore.

Elle lui sourit et il l'embrassa à son tour un long moment avant qu'ils ne se séparent un peu.

-Crois-tu vraiment que je ferai une bonne mère? Demanda subitement Julia.

-Je n'en ai pas le moindre doute, je l'ai toujours su et j'en ai eu la preuve avec Roland.

-Et si...

-Julia, coupa tendrement William en plaçant son index sur ses lèvres, à présent il est temps que tu te repose. Nous aurons encore le temps de parler de tout cela. Mais tu as besoin de dormir. Alors dors, je suis là, je veille sur toi.

Elle acquiesça et elle se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres une fois encore.

-Je vous aime Inspecteur Murdoch, dit-elle avant de poser sa tête sur le torse de William à nouveau et de fermer les yeux pour s'endormir enfin sereine de se trouver dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

 **FIN**


End file.
